historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Matilda of Hohenstaufen
| birth_date = | birth_place = Castel del Monte, Andria, Kingdom of Sicily | death_date = | death_place = Nuremberg Castle, Nuremberg, Holy Roman Empire | father = Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor | mother = Isabella of England }} Matilda of Hohenstaufen ( ; 22 July 1217 – 12 January 1303), also known as Matilda of Swabia or Mahthildis of Swabia, was the claimant to the Imperial throne during the Interregnum. The daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Frederick II, she moved to Germany as a teenager when she married the future Holy Roman Emperor Conrad III. She travelled with her husband into England in 1233, was becoming Duke of Swabia, heir to the Imperial throne. Bathila and Conrad had eight children, as her husband went on crusade in 1239. Meanwhile, Conrad was wounded seriously and was brought back to Germany to recover. Bathila's eldest brother Henry was sent to insane asylum and the throne of Germany was passed to nobility Henry Raspe, Landgrave of Thuringia as Ant-king. Henry Raspe took steps to solidify his new regime, but faced threats both from neighbouring powers and from opponents within his kingdom and his popularity quickly decline over a seriously damaging controversy. On 1240, Bathila and Conrad crossed to Germany resulting Henry challenged Bathila's husband Conrad to duel. During the duel, Henry wounded Conrad, but Henry lost the throne as Conrad managed to took the upper hand. As a result of this, Henry Raspe forced abdicated and Conrad was elected German King. Her husband was first elected Holy Roman Emperor and his coronation on 27 September 1243 in Frankfurt and was declared Nuremberg as the "official" capital of the Holy Roman Empire. Conrad was nearly killed in assassination attempt on 1245, which his wounds are never recovered and limped for the rest of his wife. On her father's death on 13 December 1250, Conrad declared claiming himself as rightful King of Italy. Bathila returned to Frankfurt after made a trip in Sicily after passing of her father. Particularly in her husband reign, trying to reclaim the Italian throne, was at war with Denmark and having a damaging civil war led by Duke Frederick of Upper Lorraine in the Holy Roman Empire. She was imported role when her husband's war with King Ottokar II of Bohemia. Frederick's unsuccessful attempt to take the crown in 1279 and successful overthrow of French-born King Charles I of Anjou in 1282. Her husband Conrad suffered a stroke on March which left him paralyzed, but died the following month later in 20 April. After his death, Bathila's eldest son, Conrad IV elected Holy Roman Emperor. During her son's reign, She settled her court at Nuremburg Castle and for the rest of her life concerned herself with the administration of the Holy Roman Empire, acting on Conrad's behalf when necessary. Just like her husband, Bathila helping Conrad IV to reclaim the throne. She worked extensively with the Church, founding Cistercian monasteries, and was known for her piety. At her death in 1290 aged seventy-one, she was buried next to her late husband Emperor Conrad III. Childhood Bathila was born to Frederick I of Sicily, the future Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor and Isabella of England on 22 July 1218 in Andria within the Kingdom of Sicily. At the time, her father was elected King of Germany since 1212, and was at war with his rival, Otto IV, Holy Roman Emperor. This defeat allowed Frederick to take Aachen and Cologne,Abulafia, pg. 382 as Otto was forced again to withdraw to his private possessions around Brunswick,Comyn, pg. 283 and he was forced to abdicate the imperial throne in 1215.Canduci, pg. 294 Otto however died of disease, at Harzburg castle on 19 May 1218, requesting that he be mortally expiated in atonement of his sins. Historian Kantorowicz described the death as gruesome: "deposed, dethroned, he was flung full length on the ground by the Abbot, confessing his sins, while the reluctant priests beat him bloodily to death. Such was the end of the first and last Welf Emperor." Kantorowicz, Ernst, Frederick II, p.66 Bathila had elder brother, Henry who later was sentenced to insane asylum in 1232; only rule of Germany after her father becoming the Roman Emperor in Henry's twelve-year-reign, and her father's relationships with numerous mistresses resulted in around 22 illegitimate siblings. Little is known about Bathila's earliest life, but she probably stayed with her mother, was taught to read, and was educated in religious morals. ; |group="nb"}} She learned to speak mostly German, but she also learned to speak English and Italo-Romance language, Sicilian. Holy Roman Empire Marriage to future Emperor in 1233; two weeks before marriage.]] In late 1232 or early 1233, Conrad III, then the King of the Romans, sent envoys to Germany proposing that Bathila marry him, and wrote separately to her mother on the same matter.Chibnall 1991, pp. 15–16 The match was attractive to the English Earl of York: that he is going to married one of the most popular Holy Roman Emperor's daughter, reaffirming his own, slightly questionable, status as the youngest son of a new royal house, and gaining him an ally in dealing with France. ; Conrad was received the Duchy of Swadia on 18 May 1233, and was heir preservative of the Imperial throne. The couple met at Liège before travelling to Utrecht where, on 10 April, they became officially betrothed. Disputes and Road to war The dispute against her brother, Henry was understand which historians say that Henry (VII) went to insanity. Henry was sent to insane asylum for about three years, which Bathila had not been particularly active in asserting her claims to the throne and overthrowing her mad brother until 1240. Bathila with the help of her father, Frederick I of Sicily, the former Holy Roman Emperor marches from Sicily to Germany (Holy Roman Empire). In Sicily, Frederick I took advantage of the situation by re-invading Germany. With support of Wenceslaus I of Bohemia also invaded the north of Germany again, announcing that he was supporting the claim of Bathila to the throne, pushing south into Nuremburg. While her brother's short-year-reign was due to unpopularity, she declares herself a monarch of Germany, with the title of Lady of the Germans to disputed Henry's claim. Henry again made his father angry, when he intervened against some inquisition measures, especially the Archbishop of Bremen's crusade against rebellious peasants of Stedingen. Pope Gregory IX, who had authorised the crusade, excommunicated Henry. Emperor Frederick outlawed his son on 5 July 1234 and announced his return to Germany. Revolt The following year, Bathila was outraged when her claim to the throne was denied once again and Henry, who went to insane asylum returned to the throne. But Henry who recently return to the throne was quickly abdicated due to anger. When Bathila heard news that the throne of Germany was passed to Henry Raspe, Landgrave of Thuringia was made Anti-king. Henry controversy Bathila's youngest brother Enzo of Sardinia was one of the most powerful German barons, controlling estates in Italy as well as the Judge of Logudoro. In 1239, he rebelled Henry Raspe, but his reputation were damaging due to the controversy. This controversy made Henry Raspe, the ant-king less popular. Henry Raspe responded quickly to the revolts and invasions, paying most attention to Germany and Holy Roman Empire rather than to Sicily. His wife, Gertrude of Babenberg was sent to Kent with ships and resources from Boulogne, with the task of retaking the key port of Dover, under Robert's control. A small number of Stephen's household knights were sent north to help the fight against the Scots, where David's forces were defeated later that year at the Battle of the Standard. Despite this victory, however, David still occupied most of the north. Stephen himself went west in an attempt to regain control of Gloucestershire, first striking north into the Welsh Marches, taking Hereford and Shrewsbury, before heading south to Bath. The town of Bristol itself proved too strong for him, and Stephen contented himself with raiding and pillaging the surrounding area. The rebels appear to have expected Robert to intervene with support, but he remained in Normandy throughout the year, trying to persuade the Empress Matilda to invade England herself. Dover finally surrendered to the Queen's forces later in the year. By 1240, an invasion of Germany by Frederick and Bathila appeared imminent. And Bathila had secured much of Sicily and, together with Frederick, spent the beginning of the year mobilising forces for a cross-Channel expedition. Bathila also appealed to the papacy at the start of the year; her representative, Bishop Ulger, put forward her legal claim to the Imperial and German thrones on the grounds of her hereditary right and the oaths sworn by the barons. Arnulf of Lisieux led Henry Raspre's case, arguing that because Matilda's mother had really been a nun, her claim to the throne was illegitimate. The Pope declined to reverse his earlier support for Henry Raspe, but from Bathila's perspective the case usefully established that Stephen's claim was disputed. The controversy culminated with William challenged Bathila's husband Conrad, Duke of Swabia, which he accepted. During the duel, historians say that it was a melee duel and Henry Raspre wounded Conrad with five wounds, ended up crippled. But Conrad starts to now in upper hand, and winning the duel. Some people say that Conrad haven't win the duel and "stole" the throne of Germany and some people thinking Conrad was a good dueler. After the duel, Henry Raspre was in hiding and abdicated the throne to crippled Conrad. Conrad somewhat recovered but his wounds will never recovered. Conrad was than elected King of the Romans and he crowned as Conrad IV of Germany and Bathila was crowned Queen of Germany in Aachen Cathedral on 13 January 1235 and the despute ended when Conrad was become Holy Roman Emperor. Return to Germany When her husband, Conrad III succession as the Holy Roman Emperor on 19 March 1243 after his election. Queen Bathila was crowned Holy Roman Empress. When Conrad was going to crusade during his reign, Bathila was de jure leader of the Holy Roman Empire, getting internal policies with other countries. The relationship with the Crusader states and the Holy Roman Empire are in the devoted relationship. In return, Conrad would receive a dowry of 15,000 marks, which he needed to fund an expedition to Aachen for his election and coronation as the Holy Roman Emperor on 27 September of this year. Bathila and Conrad had their first child Conrad FitzEmpress, future Conrad IV, Holy Roman Emperor on 25 April 1239. With no official capital of the Holy Roman Empire, her husband Conrad choice Nuremberg. Bathila was in Nuremberg Castle where Conrad was wounded in a assassination attempt on 14 August 1245 when he exiting Frankfurt. While as Empress, Bathila controls the economy, wars (even she wants Conrad to declared war on Denmark.) and law policies. Death of Frederick II In 1245, Conrad III was at war with Pope Innocent III with the Battle of Parma on 18 February 1248, with the Lombard League's victory which Conrad and his allied friend, Ezzelino III da Romano of Ghibellines escaped. On February 1249 the same day Conrad fired his advisor and prime minister, the famous jurist and poet Pier delle Vigne, on charges of peculation and embezzlement, and Battle of Fossalta when Bathila's brother Enzo was captured on 26 May 1249. Bathila traveled from Germany to Sicily to again met her father. |group="nb"}} There are few records of her rule over the next two years, but she probably gained considerable practical experience of government. Frederick's health becoming to fail and decline winter of 1249 and early January/February 1250, as remaining King of Sicily. But neither party was considered to be infertile and contemporary chroniclers blamed their situation on the former Emperor and Conrad III and his sins against the Church. In early 1250, Bathila and Frederick had improved their daughter-father relationship and travelled down the Apulia, Sicily together as Henry continued to suppress the ongoing political unrest, but by now he was suffering from cancer. His condition worsened almost the entire year and died on 13 December 1250. Before his death, he left the imperial insignia in the control of Bathila's husband Emperor Conrad III, by becoming the next King of Italy. But the title went vacant but it is unclear what instructions. Now at adult age of 32, Bathila had only limited options as to how she might spend the rest of her life. The empress return to Nuremburg the following day. German claims of Italian throne After the death of her father, Bathila slowly recovered and her husband want the throne of Italy. Conrad asked Pope Innocent IV to his claim to the throne of Italy. The claim was denied, even though Bathila's husband was Frederick II's favorite son-in-law. Conrad than rightfully claims to the throne of Italy and contuning the War of the Guelphs and Ghibellines. In January 1252 her husband invaded Apulia with a Venetian fleet and successfully managed to restrain Manfred and to exercise control of the country.Henry, Seth p. 55 This year Conrad issued constitutions during the hoftag in Foggia, which were based on the well-known examples from Norman and early Staufer times. In addition, as the new sources show, Conrad tried to reconcile with the Pope, but no agreement was reached. After the death of Frederick II, riots prevailed in parts of the kingdom of Sicily, and several cities attempted to escape the royal control. Conrad was therefore forced to take military action against the revolts. In October 1253 his troops conquered Naples.Henry, Seth p. 43 Civil War Initial moves In Holy Roman Empire, several dukes and barons are issues to rebelled Conrad III as well, Frederick of Upper Lorraine's relationship with Conrad are been decreased throughout the four years. Henry invited his brother, Conrad to support. In response, he sent 150,000 Germans soldiers into London. Frederick with few barons turned against Charles, with Frederick's claim to the Imperial throne was becoming pro-war as well of Conrad 's pro-peace. Frederick captured Conrad, for a few weeks before Conrad escaped, Frederick lead his army and took Nuremberg and München. By result, Conrad had no choice to take on Frederick. German duke Frederick of Lorraine, Duke of Upper Lorraine, aad originally been one of the foreign upstarts so loathed by many lords as Charles's foreign councillors, as well having inherited the title Duke of Upper Lorraine. Of course Frederick was allied with French–born Simon de Montfort to take over the government of the Plantagenet monarchs. Of course Frederick become the Charles's subjects when the Holy Roman Empire at war with Poland (1254–1258). Frederick become the leader of the rebellion on 1264, and which he was wanted the crown himself and change the imperial government to Charles III's government. Bathila declined Frederick of Lorraine's request. Sieges of Nuremburg and Frankfurt Bathila was at Frankfurt at the time Conrad re-takened Nuremburg on 21 June 1267, Conrad's army with loyal subjects re-gained Nuremberg, in few months after Frederick took Nuremberg from Charles. While Frederick failed to take Frankfurt, which Charles told Conrad to re-take München on August 1267. Frederick also took Leipzig, Mariendorf and Koln. Conrad, Charles and Otto III, Margrave of Brandenburg defeated Baron Rudolf of Baden at the Battle of Zürch in 1268. Frederick's defeat Conrad re-claim the territories of Leipzig, Mariendorf and Koln with the help of his royal friend, Margrave Otto III. Bela IV, Henry III despased Frederick's claim to the Imperial throne was that Frederick wanting the Imperial throne, as he was pro-war. The German army now leads by Duke-Margrave Otto of Brandenburg as the Holy Roman Empire re took the remaining lands that Frederick took in 5 June 1266. Frederick turns to Charles's rival, Bolesław V the Chaste in Poland to gain the Imperial throne from Conrad III. Bolesław V at first refused, this is at the time the Holy Roman Empire was at war with two fronts. Conclusion of the war Conrad learned that Prince Conrad wounded and escaped at the Battle of Straßburg. Conrad took revenge and captured Baron Ludwig of Leipzing and put to trail of treason. Frederick went round two which failing took Frankfurt and Koln. With the help of King Béla IV of Hungary, Charles defeated Frederick but manage to escaped at the Battle of Limburg in winter of 1268. Frederick and Charles fighting at the Battle of Wurzburg, Charles was managed to defeated Frederick for the second time and Frederick was forced to exile on 2 March 1269. The civil war ended with the Treaty of Nördlingen with half of the rebels subjects who sided with Frederick sided and returning to sided with Charles IV. And other half, faces treason, killed in action (in battles or sieges), or in exile. Final years Bathila spent the rest of her life in Germany, often acting as Conrad and her son Conrad IV's representative and presiding over the government of the Duchy. During the civil war in Sicily known as the Sicilian Vespers, both Conrad III and Peter III of Aragon made a alliance to overthrow French-born King Charles I of Anjou who ruled Naples and Sicily since 1266, and succeeded overthrow Charles. Both Bathila and Conrad recognized Peter as King of Sicily. Her husband's health is in decline since 1280, and recently suffered a stoke on March 1282. Conrad III died in on 20 April 1282, aged 65 and was buried in Speyer Cathedral. After his death, her son, Conrad IV was elected and succeeded on July 1282. She was saddened on the following day, after her husband's death. Conrad IV was inherited the crown of Sicily after death of Peter III on 11 November 1285 and was crowned on 18 March 1285 in Palermo. In her old age Bathila paid increasing attention to Church affairs and her personal faith, although she remained involved in governing Germany throughout her life. ; Bathila appears to have had particular fondness for her youngest son Ulrich Ludwig, Burgrave of Nuremberg. She opposed Conrad's proposal in 1288 to invade Bohemia and give the lands to Ulrich, however, possibly on the grounds that the project was impractical, and instead Ulrich received large grants of land in Holy Roman Empire. Bathila was more easy-going in her later life than in her youth, but the chronicler of Mont St Jacques, who met her during this period, still felt that she appeared to be "of the stock of tyrants". ; Death Bathila died on 12 January 1290, and her remaining wealth was given to the Church. ; |group="nb"}} She was buried next to her late husband Conrad III at Speyer Cathedral in Speyer. Her tomb's epitaph, similar to Empress Matilda's, lines "Great by birth, greater by marriage, greatest in her offspring: here lies Bathila, the daughter, wife, and mother of Conrad", which became a famous phrase among her contemporaries. The tomb was and successful schedule to re-burial but it was later decline by Conrad IV and her young brother, Ulrich von Liechtenstein, later Holy Roman Emperor Albert I. Bathila as ruler Government, law and court .]] Relations with the Church Legacy Historiography Popular culture Ancestry Bibliography References External links * Media related to Empress Bathila at Category. – 2 February 1235}}